


I guess watching's not that bad.

by HornDogg



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jackie is alive and well, very self indulgent, wrote this at 3 am don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornDogg/pseuds/HornDogg
Summary: In which V and Jackie are getting intimate and Johnny watches.
Relationships: Female V/Jackie Welles, Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 258





	I guess watching's not that bad.

"Jack, baby, I want more." V whines, her back is arched and her arms are wrapped around Jackie's neck in an attempt to bring him closer. 

Her lips were swollen and pouty from his kisses, her clothes a mess from where his hands had snaked up to touch her skin. Jackie has her right where he wants her, in the bed of her apartment, a needy mess. He's on top of her, his body towering and shielding her from the neon lights of her apartment. He kisses her again, deep and hurried, his hands wrap around her tightly. Then he moves away once more to get a good look at her face, and her hands scramble to get a hold of him, settling on bunching up his shirt in her fists. Jackie smirks at her, deciding he loves her the most when she's like this when V is needing him instead of pretending like she doesn't behind her tough, independent corpo persona. When her eyes are lidded, and she can't control the way her hips move against his.

"Oh princesa, you look so pretty this way," Jackie says in a soft tone, his hands are roaming up her body again, he's itching to take her clothes off. V is panting, too distracted by him to give too much mind to the familiar distortion that comes with Johnny's presence. "Jackie please, I-" V hesitates and Jackie shakes his head, a small smirk on his face. "Yeah, I know what you need, V" He mutters as he looks at her with lidded eyes and starts to take off her clothes. She helps him, first the shirt and then her bra. She becomes a bit shy when Jackie licks his lips and looks at them like he does in these moments. When he looks at her like he's starving.

"Eres hermosa." He leans down to kiss her again, soft and sweet. When V wraps her hand around his neck and starts to reach under his jacket, he shrugs it off. He reaches between them and starts taking off her belt, trailing kisses down her neck, her chest, her stomach. "Do you want my mouth here, princesa?" Jackie pulls V's pants down her legs slowly, and when they're off, he's already moving to put one of her legs over her shoulder. Wordlessly, she nods, her hand goes to touch his on her thigh. Jackie kisses her knuckles before beginning to give her sex small licks. When she whines for more, he starts to give steady flicks to her clit with his tongue and V is so sensitive. She bucks her hips, her voice raises in a loud moan, her head turns to the side.

And that is when she sees him.

Covered in distortion, Johnny sits on the couch across the room from V's bed. He's there silently, watching, legs and arms spread on the couch. V hesitates to say anything, one of her hands flies to cover her mouth, the other to Jackie's head. Jackie takes that as a sign for more and sucks harshly at her clit. V shakes and lets out another moan. "Jackie!" She yelps, and he pulls away from her sex panting.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account," Johnny says flatly, his eyes are hidden behind his signature shades. "Didn't know you were so sensitive, princess." Sarcasm drips from his last word, and he smirks. When V looks at Jackie and then back to the couch Johnny was sitting on, he's gone. She looks back at Jackie and sees the concerned look on his face.

"Something wrong, V?" He kisses her thigh again in an attempt to comfort her, and she shakes her head. "Need you now, Jack." She mutters, and he smiles in response. "Couldn't wait, huh?" 

He's quickly shoving off his pants above her, and she tries to forget the fact that Johnny exists. As if telling her he refuses to let her forget, more distortion clouds her vision. She spreads her legs for Jackie, looking between their bodies where his dick is hard all for her. She looks back up at him and he kisses her deeply. "Like what you see?" V bites her lip and before she can respond, Jackie slides himself inside her. Both of them let out a breath in unison, Jackie's mouth hangs open and V bites her lip harder. 

"Oh fuck.." V moans, she's holding on to Jackie's biceps, feeling him stuff her to the brim. She can't help but touch him all over, her hands move to his neck, chest, abs, feeling his muscles, and the scars that litter his body. "Mm.. move, baby please." She pulls him close so that there's no space between them. He starts to move his hips, rolling them in that rhythm she loves, slow and steady. He's so fucking in love with her, the way her pussy feels around him, the way she moans out all for him. V is moving her hips too, pleasure courses through her body. They fit together perfectly, his cock is thick and hits all her spots like it was made for her. 

"What, he's that good?" Johnny's voice comes through again, echoing inside V's mind. She gasps and sees he's leaning on the wall now, looking down at her and Jackie. How his body towers over hers, the way he fucks her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "G-go away, you're ruining the moment." She communicates with her mind, though she can barely think when Jackie picks up the pace. She should be embarrassed but it all feels too good.

"I don't think I am," Johnny murmurs, his voice is a little deeper, a little quieter. He takes off his shades, and hooks them on his vest, only so she can see the way he's looking at her. "Let me see you." That is all he has to say, and she's letting her hands fall to her side, gripping the sheets. Jackie sits on his heels, grabbing V by her hips and sliding her up and down his cock. Johnny can see all of V, her breasts, the way her pussy swallows all of Jackie's cock so easily. "Fuck, V. Maybe being in your head isn't so bad after all." V can feel the lust Johnny feels for her, she knows Johnny can feel how good she feels right now. "This is so fucked," She thinks and he scoffs.

"You think this 's fucked? Try being in my position." He squats next to the bed, his lips to her ear while she looks at Jackie. She's trying to think about the man in front of her, his tan skin, the way he looks like he's in ecstasy, but Johnny is taking up too much space. "All I can do is watch my future fucking vessel get the dicking of her life." His hand roams over her abdomen, inching towards her cunt. "I should be the one doing the fucking, I'm already inside you as it is." When he's about to touch her clit, Jackie does instead, rubbing circles around her sensitive nub. 

"Jackie!" She yelps and holds on to his wrist, feeling too much. He doesn't stop though, instead saying, "I want you to cum for me, princesa." He fucks her, his eyes lidded, panting, wanting to feel her unravel around him. V can't help but give Jackie what he wants, her body shakes and she comes hard, she feels like she's on fire. Jackie and Johnny seem to groan at the same time, her pleasure fueling their own in very different ways. 

"Turn over" Johnny commands, pushing her to roll over. "Jack, take me from behind, okay?" Jackie nods eagerly, and she lets his cock slip out of her warmth, getting on her knees. Her chest is pressed against the bed, her ass high in the air, and Jackie can't help but admire her backside. He runs his hand along her back, tracing her spine and then rubbing her ass. He slips inside her again, not wasting time and fucking her hard and fast. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room along with their moans. 

"Look at me" She can feel Johnny's hand pull her hair, and her body jerks up, using her hands to support her. Johnny is sitting in front of her now, and she is in-between his legs. He has a perfect view of her face, the way her eyebrows are scrunched up and the way her mouth hangs open. She's panting, totally drunk on Jackie's cock. He can see the way her tits swing with Jackie's thrust, how she can barely hold herself up. Johnny can feel how much more excited she gets looking into his eyes while Jackie takes her. "Ah, fuck.." He licks his lips and his silver hand goes to cup her face. Even though he just a ghost, she can feel his fingers dig into her cheeks, she's panting now and she can't tell if it's for Jackie or for Johnny. "You love this, don't you? Me watching you." Johnny says it like it's a fact, and V shakes her head trying to deny him. "I'm in your head, I see fucking everything you do. You thought I wouldn't see this?" Johnny growls and she feels overwhelmed. "Say you like it." He demands and she does, in her head of course. But that isn't what he wants. "Out loud, say it." He smirks when he sees her hesitate, and he pulls her hair again, making her look back at Jackie.

"I like it! Fuck I like it!" She screams, looking at Jackie, he's absolutely gone. He's fucking her mindlessly at this point, chasing his own orgasm, his head thrown back. "I wonder what it would be like in his head." She hears Johnny say, and she clenches around Jackie at the thought. "Wonder what it feels like to fill you up, princess." When she looks back to Johnny he's gone, and all V can think about is wanting Jackie to cum for her. 

V gets up, only on her knees now, her back pressed to Jackie's front. Even though her legs are shaking she wants him close, and he wraps her arms around her, one hand on her breast the other on her waist. "Jackie I want you to cum inside, I want to feel all of it." She says, loud, and Jackie groans, his moans turned into a deep growl in his chest. He only has to thrust 3 more times before he's coating her walls with his cum, so much he can feel it leaking out of her already. Barely able to hold herself up any longer, V collapses back onto the bed, and Jackie lays himself beside her, a blissful smile on his face. 

V's vision is glitching again, she sees Johnny back on the couch, almost looking as relieved as she was. "Thought you wanted to kill me." She talks to him in her mind again, feeling tired. 

"Maybe you're not so useless after all. Watching isn't that bad anyway."


End file.
